An inverter is a device for converting a direct current into an alternating current (a sine wave of 220V and 50 Hz in general), which includes an inverter unit, a filtering unit, a control unit, a converging unit, a booster unit, a communication unit, a switch fitting and other components, thereby achieving the objective to convert the direct current into the alternating current in coordination with all components.
A common inverter mainly includes a combined inverter and an integrated inverter. With the more and more requirements for a distributed power station, the combined inverter plays a more and more important role in the distributed power station. The combined inverter has advantages such as a wide voltage range from 250V to 800V, flexible component configuration, a small volume, light weight, convenient transportation, easy installation, small floor space, therefore, construction difficult of the combined inverter in various applications is low, and the combined inverter can be installed without a lifting apparatus.
However, as the power of the combined inverter is increased, the weight of the combined inverter becomes heavier and heavier, and the advantages of the combined inverter such as the flexible installation and convenient transportation are diminished, which does not facilitate installation and transportation in the construction site, and reduces applicability of the combined inverter having high power.
In view of the disadvantages of the combined inverter described above, it is urgent to provide a combined inverter which can achieve flexible installation and transportation.